New Kitty Operative in town
by rosebud171
Summary: This is my very first KND story hope you enjoy guys.
1. Chapter 1

New Kitty Operative in town.

Hey guys today I'm doing my very first KND fanfic and I'm adding my KND fan character. But before I start the story here's a bio about the fan character.

Numbuh 7

Real name: Hailey Burrmuto

Age: 10

Birthday: 5/22/92

Zodiac sign: Gemini

Race: Hispanic/Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islander

Birth place: Lima, Ohio

Hair color: Dark brown with black under tone

Eye color: Hazel

Family: Juan (dad), Lilo (mom), Jane (older sister), & Mia (little sister)

Likes: Junk food, her Ipod, classic rock or pop music (especially if it's Michael Jackson or Journey), Vampires, horror films, & singing/dancing

Dislikes: preppy stuff, Rainbow Monkey's (sort of), bright colors, people bugging her, & people won't shut up

Weapon: Ninja's sword's

Personality: cool, Gothic, Emo (Some What), weird, & brave

Fear: being abandon

Theme: Bad-Glee Cast

There you go that's Hailey's bio but some more info. Hailey's Dad from the Dominican Republic and her Mom's from Hawaii. Hailey's Mom a child birthday party entertainer and her Dad's a Navy Seal fighting over seas. Hailey's a cat but she's mostly human, there's a sector for people like her. She worked there until The Delightful Children from down the lane, froze everyone but she was the only who got out alive. But she's not sure if her friend got out to.

The sector she was in was called Sector C.A.T., it stands for Classify trained kids and teens. Advanced cat people and talented operative's. They work with the KND but not for them. Sector C.A.T. is knda like the KND. Only the members don't get decommissioned at 13, they get decommissioned at 15. Jane, Hailey's older sister was part of Sector C.A.T. but got decommissioned when she turned 15. The teens and preteens at Sector C.A.T. are the only teens the KND can trust. Jane isn't one of the Teen Ninja's thankfully. So Sector V trust's her. After Sector C.A.T. was destroyed and shut down for good, Hailey will have to find another sector but where? Read and find out. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here's the actual hoped you liked reading about the bio but I also hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Enjoy.

August 2003

Hailey got dressed for her first day of fourth grade at a new school. The clothes she wore were a grey lace metallic top with a red lip with vampire fangs with on blood on it, that said bite me in black, black lace shrug, black belt with holes from _Justice_, navy blue jeans, black socks, black lace less sneakers, 2 earrings on each ear, a black chocker necklace with a black charm on it, red nail polish with a black crackle coat, and her hair style was thin and Emo.

Hailey was actually pretty mature for her age but that mature and she's really pretty. "Hailey honey hurry up breakfast is ready". Her mom called down. "Oh I'm coming mom". Hailey called down as she grabbed her black leather back pack with her black Ipod in it. She ran down stairs and saw her mom making waffles and saw her two sister's Jane and Mia. Hailey's the middle child of the family. "Hailey are you okay"? Her little sister Mia asked. "I'm okay sis don't worry". Hailey said. "Hailey eat up dear you'll be late for your first day of school". Her mom said.

"Okay mom. Hey mom did dad call or write back"? Hailey asked. "No dear I'm sorry he didn't". She said saddle. "Mommy I miss Daddy". Mia said crying somewhat. "I know girl's I miss him to but he's over at Iraq fighting over seas and helping the people there". Her mom said trying to cheer them up. "That's true". Jane said. "Come on ladies we need get you to school. First day are you guys excited"? There mom asked. "No". They all said together. The girls got in the car.

"Do you have your lunch"? Hailey's mom asked. "Yes mom". Hailey mumbled. "Make sure to keep your Ipod in a safe place okay"? Her mom asked. "Mom I always take care of my Ipod". Hailey mumbled. "I know but I just don't want other kids taking it and braking it that's all". She said. "I know what your saying". Hailey mumbled. Her mom dropped off Mia at another elementary school and Jane at Gallagher High school. They pulled up to Gallagher Elementary school. "This must be it". Hailey said looking out the window. "Come on hon let's go". Her mom said. "Okay". She said getting her backpack. Hailey waved goodbye to her mom and tried to find Ms. Thompson's fourth grade class.

"Hello there you must be Hailey Burrmuto it's very nice to meet you". Ms. Thompson said. "Nice to meet you to". Hailey said. "Just wait out here I'll tell you when can. Okay sweetie"? She asked. "Okay then". Hailey said. Ms. Thompson went back into the class to introduce Hailey. "Hello everyone welcome back. Did everyone have a great summer"? She asked the class. "Yes". Everyone said. "Are glad to be back in school"? She asked cheerfully. "No"! They all said. "Well any way we have a new student joining our class room today. "She may look kinda odd but make her feel very welcome and don't make fun of her". There teacher said. "You can come in now dear". Ms. Thompson said. Hailey walked in and everyone looked at her like she's crazy. "Class this is Hailey Burrmuto, say hello Hailey everyone". She said. "Hi Hailey"! They all said.

"Hey everyone sup"? Hailey asked trying to smile. "Hailey honey can you please write the name on the board so that everyone could your name please"? She asked. "Sure". She said grabbing a dry erase marker and wrote her name in black. "Thank you dear you can pick a seat anywhere". Ms. Thompson said. "Thank you". Hailey mumbled. Hailey took behind Wally a.k.a Numbuh 4. Hailey stayed quiet the entire class but it was finally time to move on to another class, it was music. "Now everyone it's time for music have a great day". Ms. Thompson said the class. Hailey followed the class to music, the class wasn't hard but again it was the first of school. The class had to pick a song and sing if they could infort of the class. After 4 students went up and sang, Hailey kinda wanted to sing.

Hailey went after Kuki after she sang the Rainbow Monkey theme song. Hailey wanted to sing something from the 1980's but it was something emotional. "Thank you Kuki, Ms. Hailey would you care to sing"? The music teacher asked. "Sure". Hailey said getting out of her seat and walked up to the class. "What song will you sing my dear"? The teacher asked her. "I'm gonna be singing _Man in the mirror_ by _Michael Jackson_. Has anyone ever heard of Michael Jackson"? Hailey asked the class. 5 students raised there hands even the teacher did. "Well song was released in 1987, for those who aren't familiar with his music I hope you enjoy it". Hailey said smiling sweetly. The music began to play and Hailey began to sing.

Hailey:

I'm gonna make a change for once in my life. It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right. As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat. This wind is blowing my mind. I see the kids in the street with not enough to eat, who am I to blind? Pretending not to see their need's. A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top and a one man's soul. They follow each other on the wind ya know cause they got nowhere to go. That's why I want to know.

Hailey:

I'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place. Take a look at yourself and then make a change. Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,nah, I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love. It's time that I realize that are some with no home. Not a nickel to loan. Could it be really me pretending that they're not alone? A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart and a washed out dream.

(Washed out dream)

Hailey:

They follow the pattern of the wind ya see, cause they got no place to be. That's why I'm starting with me. I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and make a change. I'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways. If you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself and make that….Change! I'm starting with the man in the mirror (oh yeah).

Hailey:

I'm asking him to change his ways (better change), and no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make a change. You gotta get it right while you got the time, cause when you close your heart. Then you close your mind, with that man, that man, that man, that man with the man in the mirror. (Man in the mirror oh yeah), I'm asking him to change his ways (better change). No message could've been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place. Take a look at yourself then a make a change.

Hailey:

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,nah. Ooh yeah, gonna feel real good now. Yeah, yeah! Yeah yeah! Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,nah. Ooooh oh no,no,no, I'm gonna make a change…it's gonna feel real good, come on! (Change) Just lift yourself you know, you've got to stop it, yourself. Yeah make that change, I've got to make that change today! Man in the mirror you got to, you got to not let yourself brother. Hoo yeah make that change! You know, I've got to get that man, that man.

Hailey:

Man in the mirror, you've got to, you've got to move! Come on! Come on! You got to stand up, stand up! Yeah make that change, stand up and lift yourself now! Man in the mirror hoo, hoo, hoo, Aaow! Yeah make that change gonna make that change, come on! Man in the mirror. You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it.

Hailey:

Change….make that change. Hailey sang. The way she sang it was beautiful, Hailey really was a talented singer and dancer she can even do the moon walk. The song made 2 students cry and even teacher cried, the 2 students who were crying were Kuki and Hoagie. "What are you crying about Numbuh 2"? Nigel asked a.k.a Numbuh 1. "It's just a very beautiful touching song that's all". He said crying. "Yeah I know it's so pretty". Kuki said crying. "I think she did a great job". Numbuh 5 said smiling and then started to clap. Then everyone clapped for the kitty girl. "Thank you everyone". Hailey said quietly. She went back to her seat. After class it was time for lunch but Hailey had trouble finding a seat in the cafeteria.

She just sat by herself far in the back. Hailey ate her lunch lonely and listened to her Ipod, she's listening to _It's magic_ by the _Pilot_.

_Oh, ho, ho it's magic you know never believe it's not so. It's magic you know._

_Never believe it's not so. Never been awake, never seen a day break. Leaning on my pillow in the morning. Lazy day in bed, music in my head. _The song went while Hailey was listening to it. Just then Numbuh 5 came over with her lunch and wanted to sit with Hailey. "Hi". Abbey said. Hailey took her eye buds out and greeted Abby. "Hi I'm Hailey". She greeted. "Hey I'm Abby but my friends call me Numbuh 5". She said. "Hey are you the survivor of the frozen Sector C.A.T."? Numbuh 5 asked. "Yeah". Hailey said saddle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to". Numbuh 5 said but getting cut off.

"It's okay it's kinda emotional to talk about". Hailey said. They both started to hear a choking sound coming from another table. "Help Hoagie's choking"! Kuki yelled out. "Oh no"! Abby said. Hailey quickly ran over to help him by holding him and holding her hands together and gently punching his stomach, until the food he's choking came out. It finally did. "Dude are you okay"? Hailey asked slightly worried. "I'm fine thanks for saving my life". Hoagie said. "Your welcome". Hailey said.

As Hailey turned to leave, Wally couldn't help but think if she's the last survivor of the frozen Sector C.A.T. "Hey isn't she? She couldn't be, could she"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Well we'll have to do some research on her". Numbuh 1 said. The bell rang for recess but Hailey just sat by herself listening to her music because no one wanted to play with a kitten girl. "Okay so far this day kinda blows". Hailey said on the ground. Hoagie walked over to Hailey and wondered if she wanted to play tag with him. "Hi there wanna play"? Hoagie asked. "Um sure". Hailey said. "My names Hoagie what's your's"? He asked. "Hailey". She said smiling. "Wanna play tag"? Hoagie asked. "Sure". She said smiling. Hailey and Hoagie played tag until the bell rang.

In class Numbuh 1 met up with his friends and talked about the new girl. "Any research Numbuh 1"? Abby asked. "Not yet but I'm working on it". He said. "Ah here it is. Hailey Burrmuto a member of Sector C.A.T. and was the last survivor and maybe another". Numbuh 1 said. "Who's the other one"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Well her name's Yoon-Hee Cheong and a navigator in Sector C.A.T. and was wait that can't be". Numbuh 1 said shocked. "What's wrong"? Numbuh 5 asked. "I think she's the other survivor of Sector C.A.T. According to this Yoon-Hee girl's new here to but she's another fourth grade class". He said. "That's impossible mate nearly all of the members of Sector C.A.T. were frozen into popsicles, there's no way that kitty girly could've made out alive". Wally said shocked.

"Wow she must be lucky". Numbuh 5 said. Hailey kinda over heard them talking and couldn't help but tear up a little at that terrible day. "Alright class please take your seats please". The teacher said. When Hailey was about to her seat a bully pulled her chair from under her. "See ya next fall freak"! He yelled making everyone laugh expect Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abbey. _"I f I had my ninja swords with me right now, I'd slice your head off you loser"._ Hailey though angrily to herself. "Come on dude"! Hailey said ready to punch him. "Ms. Burrmuto please sit down and you young man, I'll see you after class". The teacher said. Hailey sat down and just stayed quiet until the bell rang to go home.

Finally the first day of school was done. Hailey grabbed her stuff but sudden a piece of paper hit her face, it a form about the KND museum. The Kids Next Door Museum, come and see all the famous KND weapons from the past and future. Hmm sounds like my kind of place". Hailey said smiling. Hailey showed the form to her parents and her mom said she'd take her this Saturday. Hailey felt very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of school flew by fast but it was finally Saturday, and Hailey was pretty excited about her mom taking her to the KND museum. It was 1:30 pm and Hailey and her mom were in the car talking about the museum. Her sister's didn't wanna come, Mia was at a friend's house for a play date and Jane's hanging with her friends. "We're here". Her mom said happily. "Wow it's in a tree house….a really big tree house dang". She said amazed. "Hailey watch your language young lady"! Her mom said. "What"? Hailey asked.

"Never mind oh and you'll be needing these missy". Her mom said giving Hailey her ninja swords. She has 3 one's small, the other's medium and the main one's big and long. There so strap that they can cut through anything but when she's fighting adult villains (even though Sector C.A.T. fight's villains very little), they often say to Hailey when she has the swords. They say "Put those away little girl someone could get hurt". Hailey's often annoyed by that statement.

"Why"? Hailey asked. "You never know when some adult villain will wanna fight, with my little soldier girl". Her mom said kissing her cheeks. "Mom your embarrassing me". Hailey said embarrassed as her face turned pink. "Okay, okay let's go in". Her mom said happy. Once they got inside a boy with a purple lab coat with red hair and glasses was there. That was Matt (He was in Operation Z.E.R.O. when he kept wanting the KND for there auto graph in red) "Why hello there I'm Matt and you are"? He asked. "I'm Hailey and this is my mom". She said. "It's very nice to meet you Hailey, but I'm sorry to say but I'm afraid adult's aren't allow in the KND museum". He said. "Aww what? Why not"? Hailey asked disappointed. "This is a kid's only museum, I'm very sorry your mommy will just have to wait here". He said. "It's okay sweetie go have fun oh and here's 10 bucks if you wanna get something". Her mom said smiling.

"But mom". She said saddle. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine". She said. Hailey hugged her mom and went inside the museum with Matt and was really amazed. "Wow this is really cool". Hailey said. "Indeed it is cool but don't touch all this is very precious". Matt said. Hailey looked at the KND weapons and stuff. But something caught her eye it was the re commissioning box. "Hey Matt what's this? It look's like some kind of weird camera my grandma has". Hailey said wondering. "It's not a camera silly it's a re commissioning box, it gives back the memory of the KND Operative's, who were decommissioned. "Sweet so it gives back all of the memories"? Hailey asked. "Your correct now moving on. These are the adult villains statue's made out of ear wax". He said. "Ew". Hailey said. Suddenly the Mr. Boss statue blinked at her.

"Um Matt? Did that statue just blink at me"? Hailey asked. "Oh don't worry there just statue's, you must be seeing things". Matt said. Just then the Mr. Boss statue wasn't a statue at all it was real! "Your not seeing things this is real you snott nosed brat". Mr. Boss said. Then the Count Spankulot statue came to life to. "Bad children beware of Count Spankulot MWHAAAHWAMAHA"! He said as he spanked the other small kids. "Leave them alone"! Hailey said trying to get on his back and punching him. "Well look what we have here a kitten whose lost her mittens". Mr. Boss said mockingly. "I'm warning you let them go or else"! Hailey said getting out her swords. "Ah did we make the kitty angry"? Count Spankulot asked mockingly.

Hailey got her long sword and jumped high in the air. "High ya"! Hailey yelled as her sliced up Count Spanulot's cape and knocked Mr. Boss out cold. "Hello this is Matt from the KND museum calling Sector V, do you copy"? He asked. "Sector V what is it"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Mr. Boss and Count Spankulot are attacking help"! He said. "Don't worry we'll right there". Numbuh 1 said. "Kids Next Door battle station's!". Numbuh 1 called out to his team. They got in the bus and quickly got to the museum. "Who'd you call"? Hailey asked. "The Kids Next Door". Matt said. "Cool when are they gonna be here"? Hailey asked but cut off by Count Spankulot grabbing her by the tail. "Ah"! Hailey yelled. "Look's like's someone's been a naughty kitty, you need a good spanking". Count Spankulot said ready to spank Hailey. (That's what she said XD). "Eeew get off of me Count Spankudork"! Hailey said as she slipped from his grasp. "Time to show you how to spank in, The Dominican Republic". Hailey said. "That's impossible, spanking in the Spanish culture would be same as". He said but got cut off.

"Is that a ninja sword"? Count Spankulot asked worried. "Yep". Hailey said then took a big swing at him and threw out of the museum. "That's how you spank in the Dominican Republic. Speaking of which where is, The Kids Next Door"? Hailey asked herself. Later with them, The KND we're facing traffic. "Come on we need to save a museum from adults"! Numbuh 1 yelled frustrated. "This might take a while". Numbuh 4 mumbled to himself. Now back to Hailey.

"Well I'll just take of this myself until they get here". She said. "Thank you saving us Miss". A little girl said. "Yeah you were really brave". A little boy said. "Your my hero"! Another little girl said. "Awww your welcome". Hailey said smiling sweetly. Just then Mr. Boss got back up and was mad as ever. "You little brat! I'll rein you"! He yelled in anger. "Bring it on old man oh and you guys should take cover, this could get ugly". Hailey said to the kids. "Okay". They said going to hide. "Come here you little"! He said but got cut off. "OOOOHHH to slow"! She said. "Why you little"! He said but got kicked in the place, where you shouldn't be kicked, if you're a guy.

"OOOWWWWOOWWW my…my….work"! He yelled in pain then Hailey with her sword knocked him out of the museum. "And stay out and keep the change ya filthy animal"! Hailey yelled and was out of breath. "Okay I'm gonna sit down and take a breather". Hailey said and then crawled to a table that was flipped over. "Wow that was a work out". Hailey said out of breath. Just then a huge crash came into the museum, it was The Delightful Children from down the lane. They had a robot they were in. Hailey turned her head to see what was going on. "Hey why do they look familiar"? Hailey asked herself then remembered. They were ones who froze Sector C.A.T. to death. "The Delightful Children from down the lane". Hailey whispered shocked.

"You called"? They asked finding Hailey. "Oh we meet again ninja girl". They said. "So we do I'm so ready to bring the pain you brought to me". Hailey said ready to fight. "You think were scared of a little kitty from Europe"? They asked mockingly. "Okay I'm Hispanic and Hawaiian". Hailey said. "Enough talk let's fight". They said ready and prepared. "Fine by me". She said ready. But she hit a boom box then It played _Smooth Criminal _by _Michael Jackson_. "Ooh this song I could fight and dance to". Hailey said happily.

"Let's battle". They said smirking at her. "Bring it". Hailey said smirking. The KND got there a little too late but they get to see Hailey fight or even dance. "Ah man! Were too late"! Numbuh 4 said mad. "Uhh stupid adult traffic." Numbuh 1 said mad."Wait that's Hailey and she's facing the Delightful Children". Numbuh 2 said. "What's she's doing"? Numbuh 5 asked. "It look's like's she's dancing". Numbuh 1 said amazed. "How is dancing gonna defeat the Delightful dorks"? Numbuh 4 asked. Hailey was dancing was actually beating the Delightful Children. "You can't see it. It's electric side". Hailey said doing _The Electric Slide_. "Uhh hold still you stupid girl"! They said frustrated. "You missed it by that much". Hailey said mockingly and the dance from _Beat It_. Finally Hailey did her favorite dance of all the Moon Walk by Michael Jackson.

"HOO"! Hailey said then stepped on a lose floor board. It hit the Delightful Children. "You've been hit by a smooth criminal". Hailey said slightly giggling. The way Hailey did the Moon Walk was perfect it was just like how MJ did it. The KND were amazed to. "Hey why does that walk look familiar"? Nigel asked. "Yeah I've seen it somewhere before to". Kuki said. The Delightful Children weren't defeated yet, time for round 2. "No I think not Ms. Burrmuto". They said ready to fight again. "Ding, ding, ding round 2 baby"! Hailey said then hit the boom box again. The song was different it was _Thank You_ by _Big Brovaz_.

"Let's dance Hailey". They said. "Let's". Hailey said getting ready to dance with her swords. "Got ya". They said but missed. "You call yourselves villains? That's such a shame man". Hailey said mockingly. "GRRRR"! They said mad as ever. One lyric at the song Hailey did this.

_At the very start we we're like_

"Meow". Hailey said like a little kitten.

_And I was like_

"Purrrr". Hailey said purring like a cat but then again she is a cat. "Come on come get me". Hailey said but they missed yet again. "OOOOHHHH to slow"! Hailey said dodging the laser. The laser finally hit her but she got right back up. She did dances that were familiar like the zombie dance from _Thriller_, the dance from _Beat It_ and the dance from the movie _The Breakfast Club_. Hailey was whopping there butts by dancing and battling with her swords. The song ended and they still weren't defeated. "Give up yet"? They asked. "Never"! Hailey said. Hailey got her long sword and jumped high in the air yelling out.

"Take this you Delightful losers"! Hailey yelled as sword sliced the machine up. Metal went flying everywhere and The Delightful Children from down the lane were finally defeated. "Thank you for letting me kick your butts, again, again and again". Hailey said giggling and still dancing. "Okay now where's, The Kids Next Door"? Hailey asked herself again. "Were over here"! Hoagie called out. Hailey turned her head and saw them standing there with there bus. "Oh hi um I just um uh". Hailey said nervous. "I see you beat The Delightful Children from down the lane". Numbuh 1 said. "Oh ha,ha,ha". Hailey said laughing nervously. "You don't have to nervous in front of us. I'm Nigel Uno leader of Sector V". He said. "Oh hi there I'm". Hailey said but got cut off.

"Hailey Burrmuto a member of Sector C.A.T. and has ninja swords for weapons". He said. Hailey was shocked and amazed that the leader of Sector V knows her so much. "Oh wow I guess you do know me. Wait are you psychic or something"? Hailey asked. "No I just did some research". Nigel said chuckling. "We'll take it from here thank you defeating the adult villains". Nigel said. "Your welcome". Hailey said smiling sweetly. Just then everyone heard a floor board crash and turned around to see who it was. "Hey! Come out whoever you are"! Numbuh 4 yelled out. Then came a small voice. "Hello? Whose there"? The voice asked. Hailey knew that voice anywhere, could it be? "Hey I know that voice". Hailey said. Then came out a cat just like, Hailey. "No way". Hailey said shocked.

Ooh cliff hanger see you guys. But first check out the bio on this oc. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's the bio on this 2nd fan character. Enjoy! :D

Numbuh 8

Real name: Yoon-Hee Cheong

Age: 9 (almost 10)

Birthday: 9/27/92

Zodiac sign: Libra

Race: Asian

Birth place: Seoul, South Korea

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color: light brown

Family: Soo-Mi (mom) & Eok-io (dad)

Likes: roller staking, ice cream, anime, drawling, K-pop music (some), music, rap music, old school music, & babies

Dislikes: mean people, coffee, Teen Ninja's, & adult villains

Weapon: Bow and arrows

Personality: Sweet, brave (somewhat), & too soft at times

Fear: snakes

Theme: Dynamite-China Anne Mcclain version

Here's info on Yoon-Hee, she was born in South Korea and moved to the U.S. when she was 4. Yoon-Hee's Hailey's closest friend they met at a roller skating rink when they were 7. Yoon-Hee's shorter then Hailey and people confused her that she's 6 because of her height.

Yoon-Hee's very poor but she tries and makes the best of it. Also she's Jewish but she doesn't celebrate Christmas she liked to though, but her family can't afford a Christmas tree. Her family can't afford a lot of things like she only has 3 Rainbow Monkey's, one's pink, the others purple and the other's orange. She's a member of Sector C.A.T. and was the sector's navigator, telling the team what's coming at them.

And yes she's the other survivor of Sector C.A.T. How she got out was crawling out threw an open space, because she was week and she also thought Hailey was dead. (They basically thought each were dead). Yoon-Hee's the sweetest kitty you'll ever meet but sometimes she gives in. Yoon-Hee maybe to soft sometimes but she's a great friend. Yoon-Hee wanted to find a new sector to but what?

Read and find out. Oh one more thing if chapter two had a lot of errors, sorry. I just didn't save it that's all


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's the next chapter. Will Hailey be in the KND? Find out right now!

The girl who came out from behind was Hailey's friend Yoon-Hee she's a cat just like Hailey but she's mostly human. Yoon-Hee's clothes were a yellow-green shirt with a big pink heart on it with medium length slightly darker pink sleeves, blue jeans, a light blue scarf she wears as a belt and she wore brown slip on buckle shoes. Yoon-Hee has this short pixie cut, she kinda hates it because everyone got her confused that she's a boy. And she also has a triple silver Korean wedding ring she wears on her middle finger. "Hailey is that you"? Yoon-Hee asked shocked. "Yoon-Hee"? Hailey asked shocked to. The two girls ran up and hugged.

"I thought I'd never see you again"! Hailey said hugging Yoon-Hee tightly. "I thought you were dead, I'm so happy to see you"! Yoon-Hee said hugging Hailey. Numbuh 2 couldn't help but shed a tear cause he thought it was so sweet that friends are reunited. "So beautiful". Numbuh 2 said slightly crying. Numbuh 1 just rolled his eyes at Hoagie. "Oh how rude of me guys this is". Hailey said got cut off by Nigel. "Yoon-Hee Cheong a navigator at Sector C.A.T. and is the other survivor". Nigel said. Yoon-Hee was shocked that the leader of Sector V knows her so much. "Oh I guess you do know me but wait are you a genie or something"? Yoon-Hee asked shocked. Nigel chuckled at that remark. "No I just did some research on you girls". Nigel said chuckling.

"We better get you guys out of here". Numbuh 5 said leading them out. "Hailey oh my poor little baby are you okay"? Hailey's mom asked hugging her. "Yeah I'm fine mom don't worry". Hailey said hugging her mom. "Let go of her evil adult"! Numbuh 5 yelled. "Woah, Woah clam down my mom's not an adult villain". Hailey said. "Oh ha,ha,ha sorry about that". Numbuh 5 said. "It's fine". Hailey said smiling. "Oh hi, Ms. Burrmuto". Yoon-Hee said smiling. "Oh hello dear it's great to see you okay. I was worried". Her mom said. "Come on Hailey we should be getting home now". Her mom said. "Okay mom, bye guys". Hailey said leaving. "Bye". Numbuh 5 said waving bye.

It was Tuesday the 2nd week of school and it was the middle of the day, Hailey thought about last weekend and was day dreaming until the teacher caught her. "Ms. Burrmuto". The teacher said. "Yes Ms. Thompson"? Hailey asked. "Can you please join us on planet Earth? Since your new I'll give you a warning". She said. "Is that clear"? Ms. Thompson asked. "Yes mam". Hailey said. "Good girl now pay attention". She said getting back to the lesson. Later in the day when it was time to go, a note was left on Hailey's seat after she came back from the bathroom.

As Hailey sat down she felt something on her chair. "Oh. Hey what's this"? Hailey asked looking at the note she opened it up and read it. "Hey it's a note from Sector V about me. Why about me"? Hailey asked herself. "Hailey we want to see if your KND material and if your wondering if your KND material to, come to this location. Bring your ninja swords and come alone". Hailey said as read the note. "Okay I'll try and make it". Hailey said. It was 6:35 pm Hailey got ready to go and grabbed her ninja swords and strapped them to her back. "Okay I can do this". Hailey said getting ready to go.

Hailey walked downstairs and saw her mom watching TV, it was _Bye, Bye Birdie_. "Hailey"! Her mom said. "Yes"? Hailey asked kinds nervous. "Where are you going at this time of night"? Her mom asked. "Uh….I was gonna uh….take out the trash. It really stinks yucky". Hailey said lying even though she was a horrible liar. "Alright just don't stay out too late". She said. "Okay then bye". Hailey said closing the door. "That was close now to find this location". Hailey said getting out the note. Hailey walked the down streets and finally found it was an old abandoned house. "Is this the right place"? Hailey asked herself looking at the paper again. Hailey stepped up to the house and walked inside unsure what was going on.

"Hello? Is anyone here"? Hailey called out but no one answered. Hailey stepped in the house and got kinda scared but she went upstairs and wondered was going on. "This must be some kind of prank or something". Hailey said annoyed. Hailey stepped into a small with a light and a little with a fortune cookie on it and with a note on it. Hailey picked up the note and read it, it said. "Hailey have this fortune cookie on me –Sector V". Hailey read and then took the fortune cookie. "This isn't filled with poison is it? Nah they won't do that". Hailey said taking a bite of the fortune cookie and really enjoyed it. But the little fortune cookie's fortune said. "LOOK OUT". Hailey read and was really confused. "Why is it saying that"? Hailey asked herself. Just then a giant robot crashed into the room.

It swing it's giant robot claw at Hailey but she ducked down. "WOAH"! Hailey said surprised. "Okay big robot wanna go? I can go". Hailey said getting her swords out. Then she hit a boom box by her feet (Which was just random). It play _We got the beat_ by _The Go-Go's_. "Oooh I love this song. Okay I'm ready". Hailey said ready to fight. Hailey was kicking butt by dancing and fighting at the same like she did with the, Delightful Children. She even started to sing along to the song. "Go-Go music really makes us dance, do the pony puts us in a trance. Do the watusi just give us a chance, that's when we fall in line. Cause we got the beat, we go the beat, we got the beat, yeah we got it". Hailey sang. Hailey did her final dance before doing something she always wanted to say.

"I've always wanted to say this and now's the right time". Hailey said as she jumped high in the air yelling out. "Off with your head"! Hailey yelled as she sliced the robot's head clean off. The big robot fell and was finally defeated. But the KND were watching her fight/dance and were very impressed, because no girl could do that. And Numbuh 1 looked slightly horrified at Hailey slicing off the head of the robot. "Wow". Numbuh 2 said speechless. "How did she do that"? Numbuh 5 asked. "I really don't know". Numbuh 1 said still shocked. "What do ya think? Is she KND material? Cause I think she is". Numbuh 3 said happy. "Me to". Numbuh 2 said. "Numbuh 5 thinks so to plus it'd nice to have another girl on the team". She said. "Yeah she's totally KND, material mate". Numbuh 4 said.

"What do you think Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1"? Numbuh 2 asked. "Well…..yes she is her fighting is very impressive". Numbuh 1 said going to talk Hailey. Hailey looked around and wondered what was gonna happen next. "Okay I guess I'd better go". Hailey said ready to leave but heard footsteps coming her way. "Hello whose there? Come out". Hailey said holding her sword for protection. The KND gang finally stepped and Hailey sorta screamed. "Um Hello Hailey". Nigel said. "Oh hello Nigel, I mean Numbuh 1". Hailey said. "Please put the sword down and we have something to tell you". He said slightly scared by her long ninja sword. Hailey put away her ninja sword. "What do you wanna tell me"? Hailey asked. "Well we all watched you fight that robot and that was a test to see if your Kids Next Door, material and we all decided". He said. "Wow really"? Hailey asked shocked. "Yes we decided that your KND material. In honor we make you KND operative, Numbuh 7". Numbuh 1 said smiling and giving her a badge. Hailey was really happy. "Sweet this is ready awesome thank you so much". Hailey said smiling real big. "Your very welcome and oh come by our tree house tomorrow after school". Numbuh 1 said. "Can I bring Yoon-Hee"? Hailey asked. "Sure that'd be fun". Numbuh 1 said. "Okay tomorrow after school see you there". Hailey said leaving. "Bye". Numbuh 1 said.

Hailey got back to her house and came in the back door and ran upstairs to her room. "This is so cool wait till I tell Yoon-Hee tomorrow at school". Hailey said happy.

THE END. Did you like it? Please review


End file.
